


Chaleur humaine

by Junemel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Sanji-centric, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: La mort de sa mère marqua la fin des « je t’aime ».
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Reiju & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Sora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Chaleur humaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Chalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Chalk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Warm-Blooded Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305847) by [Dr_Chalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Chalk/pseuds/Dr_Chalk). 



> Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Dr_Chalk :3  
> Enjoy!

Les « je t’aime » spontanés de sa mère semblaient toujours lui venir aussi facilement que son tendre sourire. Sanji baignait dans le contentement que lui procurait ces mots, les laissait couler sur lui comme du miel, doux et doré comme les cheveux de sa mère. Et, parce qu’elle était ce qu’il avait de plus cher au monde, Sanji répétait ces mots avec la même aisance. Il lui disait « je t’aime », et elle le prenait dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l’appelait l’enfant le plus gentil du monde, et complimentait sa cuisine. Il souriait dans la chaleur réconfortante de son étreinte – cette chaleur qui signifiait la vie, son amour ; et donc, son bonheur.

La mort de sa mère marqua la fin des « je t’aime ».

Ses frères vivaient et respiraient comme n’importe qui d’autre, mais à chaque coup qu’il subissait, Sanji ne sentait que la froideur de leur peau, similaire aux battes métalliques qu’ils préféraient parfois à leurs poings. Leurs corps modifiés génétiquement, leur chair transformée en bouclier – Sanji ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander s’ils étaient plus des machines que des humains. Et si les mains de Reiju n’étaient pas aussi froides que les leurs, elles ne procuraient pas le même réconfort que celles de sa mère, et jamais un « je t’aime » ne sortit de sa bouche.

L’aimait-elle seulement ? Il l’ignorait. Panser maladroitement ses plaies de ses mains tièdes était peut-être sa façon d’exprimer en actes ce qu’elle ne pouvait prononcer – et Sanji la laissait donc faire, même si Reiju, qui n’était qu’une enfant (bien qu’elle lui semblait bien plus grande), était loin d’avoir les compétences médicales nécessaires pour soulager sa douleur. Il avait songé à lui dire qu’il l’aimait, mais Reiju n’aurait sûrement pas apprécié d’entendre ces mots. Elle aurait sûrement été décontenancée, avant de lui sommer de se taire. De toute façon, il n’était lui-même pas certain de ses sentiments envers elle.

* * *

Quand il parvint à s’échapper, seulement pour se retrouver sur un rocher solitaire, Sanji refusa de mourir. Il était coincé avec un égoïste qui avait gardé presque toute la nourriture pour lui, derrière l’excuse de l’âge et de la taille. Amer et entêté, Sanji décida de lui survivre. Abandonner serait rendre sa fuite futile. Abandonner, c’était se résigner à ne plus jamais entendre un « je t’aime ». Il voulait à nouveau ressentir cette chaleur, pas celle tapante du soleil qui le meurtrissait, mais celle des battements de cœur réguliers et de la vie. Il survivrait au vieux schnock qui l’avait condamné.

Une éternité plus tard, Sanji découvrit finalement que l’homme ne l’avait pas condamné du tout. Au contraire, il l’avait sauvé de la noyade – et surtout, lui avait laissé toute la nourriture. Ce sacrifice n’avait pas été fait par amour, et ils étaient tous deux à l’agonie, mais… alors qu’il agrippait le corps au côtes saillantes du vieux schnock, Sanji aurait pu jurer qu’il restait un peu de chaleur en lui.

Sanji le supplia de survivre, le supplia d’écouter et de vivre.

Il survécut.

Sanji se demandait si la peau du vieux schnock était plus chaude qu’avant, plus chaude que celle du corps en papier de verre et en angles tranchants qui avait vacillé entre la vie et la mort ; et parfois - même si ce n’était qu’un vieux schnock - Sanji ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir l’irrationnel besoin de l’étreindre, juste pour confirmer que la chaleur était encore là. Mais bien sûr, les gestes d’affection n’étaient pas leur point fort, et Sanji n’allait pas risquer un coup de jambe de bois sur la tête – assaisonné d’une bonne rasade de rires moqueurs du reste de l’équipage. Non, il n’étreindrait pas le vieux schnock. Les conséquences d’une embrassade aussi maladroite n’en vaudraient simplement pas la peine.

Cela ne l’empêchait pas de se demander si le vieux lui dirait un jour « je t’aime ».

Des années plus tard, quand Sanji fit enfin un saut dans l’inconnu, décidant de quitter le restaurant, il réalisé que le vieux schnock et lui n’avaient jamais exprimé leurs sentiments, n’avaient jamais été directs dans leur affection. Ils savaient tous deux qu’elle était là, mais refusaient de le reconnaître. Et Sanji pensait que c’était suffisant – que, vraiment, même s’ils ne s’étaient jamais rien dit l’un à l’autre, il savait à quel point il tenait à Zeff, et Zeff devait le savoir aussi, il n’avait jamais serré Zeff contre lui, mais il savait que s’il le faisait, il sentirait la même chaleur que-

« Ne prends pas froid, », dit Zeff.

Peut-être n’entendrait-il jamais un « je t’aime » de sa part, mais c’était suffisant.

Sanji fondit en larmes. Il n’avait pas eu aussi chaud depuis une éternité.

* * *

Quand Germa le força à retourner entre les murs frigorifiques de ses châteaux, il sentit que ses membres pouvaient se briser à tout moment sous l’effet du froid glacial rampant le long de sa peau. Rien là-bas ne procurait de chaleur ; ni ses frères et leur carapace métallique, ni son exécrable géniteur. Reiju restait une énigme – et ses mains, toujours tièdes. Sa douce fiancée pourrait peut-être devenir la chaleur réconfortante qui lui manquait, la seule source de lumière au bout du tunnel dans lequel il s’était précipité, rejetant, frappant sans merci et jusqu’au sang la seule autre personne qui pouvait lui procurer le même sentiment. Il s’était assuré que cette personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher, pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous. Tout irait bien, il aurait au moins une lumière dans sa vie. Sa tendre Pudding, sa douce princesse, qui avait juré de ne pas faire de leur mariage une prison – Sanji, en chevalier servant, l’avait bien sûr serrée contre lui en retour. Rétrospectivement, il aurait dû se rendre compte de la supercherie.

L’étreinte de Pudding n’avait pas une once de chaleur.

Son cœur était glacial, et il confia tout à Reiju - la froideur de Pudding qui avait définitivement éteint les flammes de sa passion, le laissant désemparé au milieu des cendres. L’énigme qu’était Reiju se résolut enfin, quand une bouffée de chaleur s’échappa de son corps tiède – contenue pendant si, si longtemps – et peut-être aurait-il pu s’y attendre aussi, parce qu’il s’en rappelait, finalement : ses larmes brûlantes, lorsqu’elle l’avait poussé vers l’horizon lointain. Il avait alors couru comme jamais auparavant, et à présent, le souvenir était assez pour le raviver. Le métal contre ses poignets perdit sa morsure -il respira, il respira, il respira enfin, dans une fièvre erratique qui le laissa à bout de souffle. Il courut le rejoindre – quel idiot avait-il été, pensant pouvoir faire reculer son capitaine ? Son capitaine, égoïste et entêté, et extraordinairement parfait dans toutes ses imperfections, celui qui l’attendait, avec ses yeux brûlants et son rire espiègle. Au final, tous les chemins le ramenaient à lui. À Luffy, son capitaine faiseur de miracles, prêt à accueillir Sanji dans toute la chaleur de son sourire radieux, prêt à lui donner tout ce qu’il voulait et plus encore.

Et Sanji ne le méritait pas, non.

Cette pensée chassa tout sourire de son visage.

Trois raisons de ne pas revenir, dont le souhait insensé de sauver sa famille biologique, celle qui n’avait jamais fait que le couvrir de bleus. Un souhait si insensé que jamais l’équipage ne le soutiendrait – mais Sanji pouvait rester. Il pouvait. Il pouvait.

Comme d’habitude, Luffy lut en lui comme dans un livre, et brisa les couches de mensonges d’un coup de poing en pleine face.

Son capitaine lui ordonna – non, son ami lui demanda, de lui dire la vérité.

La vérité ? La vérité, c’était que chaque centimètre de son corps était consumé par le désir de retourner là où était sa place. Il voulait provoquer Zoro, répondre à ses insultes plus railleuses qu’agressives. Être aux petits soins de Nami, la couvrir d’autant d’attention qu’elle le méritait. Plaisanter insouciamment avec Usopp. Couvrir Chopper de friandises pour voir la joie dans ses grands yeux ronds. Offrir un thé du soir à Robin pour qu’elle se détende après une longue journée. Il voulait laisser Franky améliorer la cuisine et discuter avec lui de ses nouvelles inventions. Il voulait se laisser bercer par les mélodies de Brook, peut-être même l’accompagner dans une danse. Il voulait retourner sur le Sunny, sa véritable maison. Il pouvait tout laisser derrière lui, si seulement il parvenait à rassembler le courage d’abandonner ceux qu’il aurait dû haïr du plus profond de son cœur ; et pourtant, il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Sanji était un crétin. Un imbécile. Un cœur sensible. Un échec.

Et pourtant, quand Luffy lui sourit comme si tout allait aller pour le mieux, Sanji ne put s’empêcher d’y croire.

De croire que tout irait bien.

« C’est tout toi, non ? » dit Luffy sans l’ombre d’une hésitation, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

Ce n’était pas un « je t’aime », mais ça en avait les mêmes consonances, mêlées au soutien inconditionnel de son capitaine. Sanji contempla le panier vide, se rappelant la façon dont Luffy avait englouti la nourriture souillée que n’importe qui d’autre aurait recrachée avec dégoût, parce que Sanji l’avait cuisinée pour lui. Quelque part dans sa tête, Sanji se remémora sa mère complimentant son plat infâme, souriant comme si Sanji lui avait offert un mets digne de la reine qu’elle était. Le ciel se découvrit, et de doux rayons de soleil caressèrent sa peau.

Peut-être n’entendrait-il plus jamais un “je t’aime” de sa vie.

Mais peut-être continuerait-il à deviner ces mots dans d’autres phrases.

Peut-être était-ce parfait ainsi.

**Author's Note:**

> n'hésitez pas à commenter (je traduirai les reviews pour Chalk, ainsi que ses réponses) o/


End file.
